


It's Scary in There

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Unnamed tadpole, comically overheard sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unnamed tadpole visits the haus and discovers something they didn't want to know about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Scary in There

“Hello?” I called as I entered the haus. Nobody called back but I figured they were around somewhere. They couldn’t all be gone right? I heard a loud *thump* from upstairs and went to investigate.

As I passed Bitty’s room I heard it. Bitty’s voice, “Why Mr. Zimmermann. *Giggle.*”

I should have run back down the stairs, but I didn’t. Instead I turned the corner and passed Chowder’s room just in time to hear a soft female voice, “Oh Chris.”

Followed by, was that Chowder? I hadn’t known his voice could be that husky. “Farms.”

I quickened my pace to avoid overhearing anything else. Unfortunately for me, “Pretty good mustache ride huh Lards?”

“Shitty I swear to God, if you say that one more ti…ooh yeah, do that again.”

And from directly above, another loud *thump* and then a pair of twin groans, “Rans.” “Holtzy.”

At that, I hurried back downstairs, thinking maybe I’d be safe down there. Where there’s no one around. But then, I saw a pale, freckled arm on the back of the couch.

“What if Bitty’s right about this couch?”

“Chill Dex.”

There was a soft moan, and then, “Nursey, you know what that word does to me.”

I was out the door before I even realized I was moving. I’m never going back in that haus. It’s scary in there.


End file.
